harry potter and the unknown power
by RUSSMANN
Summary: harry's 7th year starts off horrible his own friends won't even talk to him the only one who talks to him is hermione, and at the end of the 5th chapter he finds that he love's to girls who is the other?
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter and the unknown power

Chapter 1 confusion

It was the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts he was going home to the burrow.

He was spending the holidays with the only family he really had.

The only thing was that they did not know that he was coming. He was getting ready to leave the castle, having been held back for half the summer. He was about to leave as he closed his eyes and thought of being at the burrow, When suddenly he heard a scream.

He opened his eyes to find him self stand face to face with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you like, but I could have sworn, that I was in the castle a moment ago" he said looking at them

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron cut in looking amazed

Just then an owl flew and land on Harry's shoulder it had a letter from Dumbledore

Harry opened it and read it out loud

Dear Harry,

I have been informed that you have left the castle, that I do not have a problem with. I know you didn't apparate. For it is impossible to do that here, but what you did do is use the same magic the house elf's use to get somewhere with out being seen. There is one other thing I must speak to you in person so if you please return to the castle. I would greatly appreciate it

Albus Dumbledore

Harry closed his eyes when he opened them he was face to face with Dumbledore who looked at him and said "Harry have a seat we have much to talk about"

"Thank you sir" was all he said

"I have called you here to tell you that you are old enough that I tell you how rich you really are, and that you have inherited three properties" with saying that Dumbledore handed Harry a parchment

Harry looked at it was his balance at Gringotts

Harry glanced at and said "sir this can't be right. It says that I have over 40 billion Galleons"

"Harry that is correct it does not lie. Also you have three properties potter manor, black manor, and ….. You own Hogwarts because you are the heir of Godrick Gryffindor. So you will no longer need passwords for anything how ever it will still be used as a school you just own it." Dumbledore finished

'You're telling me that I own the castle."

"Yes Harry now off you go enjoy your holiday I will show you potter manor when term starts. Please feel welcome to come and stay as you want" Dumbledore said it was time to go

So Harry closed his eyes opened them to find Ginny, Ron, and Hermione still standing there. Seeing Hermione he grabbed her and pulled her out to the garden.

She looked at him sadly and asked "Harry what's wrong, what did he tell you"

"He told me that I have three properties potter manor, black manor, and……..Hogwarts castle something about me being the heir of Gryffindor" he said and broke off

"Harry you own the castle or you run it?" she asked

"I own it; he also told me that I have 40 billion Galleons, but money means nothing to me"

Just then she pulled a clear box with a glass rose in it out her pocket hand it to Harry and said 'happy birthday Harry" kissing him lightly on the lips

He looked down at her and smiled saying thank you

She looked at him and begun "Harry this is rose will change colors it will be red when I am think of you. I have one too there linked together"

With that they got up and went to find Ron, and Ginny

When they found Ron and Ginny they both said together "what took you so long we want see him on his birth day to" with that they blasted Harry with questions.

He didn't want to hear it so he closed his eyes when the opened them he was in the Dumbledore's office there where no chairs so he thought about a chair, and suddenly a chair came blasting pasted his head, and smashed every thing in the office.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered "repairo" with that every thing was the same as it was before. "Harry what I may ask you are doing here" came a voice from behind him

"getting away from Ron, and Ginny"

"I see, well as long as you are here I want to see the extent of your power. Close your eyes and think of Hermione being here" Dumbledore told him

Harry closed his eyes and thought of Hermione then he heard "Ron I don't know where Harry went……how the hell did I get here. Harry opened his eyes to her sitting in his lap.

Dumbledore looked at her and said "how nice of you to join us Miss Granger now that you are here. You may join us"

With that Dumbledore told here all about what he and Harry had talked about. An hour and a half later Harry and Hermione went back home to the burrow.

When they walked in Ron and Ginny walked over but they didn't get even a word in before Mrs. Weasley busted in telling them it was time for bed.

"Harry dear you can have Fred and George's old room" she said showing him to his room

When they got to the room he noticed that there was already someone in the room. He took a closer look it was Tonks.

"I'm your new bodyguard under order of the ministry of magic you are not to be alone at any time. So I'm here" she said motioning for Harry to sit down

As Harry sat down he asked "what about when I sleep, and take showers"

"I can't take showers with you but I can sleep in the same room with you" she said quickly

So with all that Harry lied down and fell asleep. Suddenly he was awoken by an arm around him. He opened his eyes saw that Tonks was in the bed across the room.

He turned around and saw that Hermione was there. He turned around thought nothing of it and went back to sleep.

He was dreaming of Hermione kissing him, and later he was awoken by Hermione saying "Harry wake up"

"I'm awake, let me go back to sleep"

Was the only thing he said

"The train leaves in 3 hours…."Harry then cut her off asking "umm… how long was I sleeping"

She started crying and sadly said that he had been sleeping two weeks

He got up quickly raced to get dressed, and went to the castle not waiting for anyone. He was walking thought the corridor he walked up to the stone gargoyle yelled out move and it move aside.

He walked in to the headmaster's office Dumbledore saw Harry and asked "Harry what is wrong?"

"Well sir I have a problem. I couldn't wake up for the past two weeks..." but before Harry could finish Snape walked in and said "you needed to see me headmaster"

"o yes you will be helping Harry here teach defense against the darkarts"

Snape began to protest but Harry turned around a yelled "silence" with that snapes lip where moving but no words came out.

Dumbledore looked at him and asked wandless magic where did you learn to do that?"

Harry looked as shocked as snape waved his hand so snape could speak again then said "I didn't even know I could do that"

Right after that snape left the room, and just asks Dumbledore was about to speak his fire place roared to life. Then Ron came run up to Dumbledore didn't even look at Harry, then said "professor mum and dad can't find Harry, the last we saw Harry Ginny was waking him"

Just then Harry walked up behind Ron, and asked "who is looking for me"

"Bloody hell Harry where did you come from. How long have you been here?" Ron responded

After Ron left Dumbledore informed him to go straight to his room by his office a get some sleep


	2. lonlyness

Chapter2 loneliness

As Harry walked thought the corridors that led to his room, He began to think 'hey I have been in the DADA room over a hundred times and I have never seen a room near there' just as he thought that he came up to a portrait. Not just any portrait, but one of himself. He just looked at it, and the portrait said "well are you going to stand there all

Day or are you going to go in. It is your room; that's why I'm here"

Harry walked up to the portrait, and it vanished. Which was replace by a huge marble staircase he walked up the stairs walked in to the main room he looked around. Everything was done in red and gold, the room had 3 love seats 2 tables and a fire place.

With that Harry took a seat in front of the fire place wanting a fire when suddenly a fire blazed up right in the fire place. "That is odd never knew I could do that".

He sat like that for an hour before falling asleep. "Harry potter sir professor Dumbledore is needing you at the feast." Harry looked up and saw dobby and the words clicked "o no the feast I'm supposed to be there. I'm the new DADA professor" Harry said closing his eyes and opening them to his surprise he was down in the great hall. he was now sitting next to Dumbledore who rose to his feet and said " now that Mr. potter has decided to join us I can answer the question that many of you keep asking. Who the knew defense against the darkarts teacher is. Well here he is Professor Potter. With the last word every one in the hall started to cheer well everyone except the slytherns. Then Dumbledore started to speak again "Mr. Potter will also be giving privet tutoring for the people who need it, and yes it is free." Just then just about all of the female students just stared at Harry. With that Dumbledore sat and finished eating. After they got done eating all of Harry's friends walked up to him Hermione was the first to speak "Harry does this mean we can't go out anymore." With this question got him upset and he said "you know Hermione most likely not, because I won't have time to see you that much!" Hermione started crying and said "I thought you cared about me, you don't have to be mean" then ran out of the great hall crying. Ron looked at Harry and started yelling "you know Harry you didn't have to be a jerk she just cares about you, and why didn't you tell me you to where going out" Harry looked at Ron his anger rose "Ron I didn't feel the need to tell you"

"Harry if you ever speak to me again I will kill you" with he turned to walk away but was stopped as Harry started to speak. His anger was at it highest now. Suddenly he stared yelling "what make you think I would care….. But his words where cut off, and every thing within a foot around was melted even the stone. Dumbledore notice that Harry was gone. The only person who seemed to care besides Dumbledore himself was Hermione who had come back in and was now standing was Harry had been had tears in her eyes but she held them and made her way back to the common room, but just as she was about there a cold voice came "so I see potter still doesn't like, and now that he gone we are all happy" just then Harry himself appeared in front of Hermione glared at malfoy and said "if you ever as much as lay an eye on her. I will make your life a living hell." Malfoy looked at him and punched him but Harry was too quickly. Knowing it was it was time to go. He picked up Hermione, and carried her to the common room. As he walked in to the common room Ron saw him and pulled out his wand and screamed "Membis mortise" a blue light shot towards him it hit him nothing happened. He could not figure out why nothing happened. He looked up saw that Ron was bent over in pain, but Harry could not out why. After looking around he found that Ginny was about to try and hex him he decided it was time to go. He looked around then said "If you will excuse me I dont have time for this. I've got a class to get ready for" with that he walked out the portrait.

The next day started the same way the only good thing was that he was teaching his favorite class. Which was starting in 5 minutes, when the class came in he notice to people who where missing Ron, and Hermione. He waited for ten minutes, but he had to start so he told the class to do a five page essay on what the dark arts where. With that he added "and yes I will be open for tutoring if any one needs help out side of class. After class Harry needed something to keep his mind off the pain of his own friends not talking him or even showing up for his class. So he had bought a box of cigars, he had just lit a cigar up when three people walked in Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry put the cigar in his mouth and asked "nice of you to show up but sorry you are an hour late class is over. Your home work is a five page essay on what the dark arts means. Next" he said Ron and Ginny walked off. And the only ones left was Hermione who walked up to him saying "you know smoking is bad for you"

He took a moment to look at her then responded "I know but it is the only thing I have to keep my self sane, because none of my friends but you will talk to me, And so they talked for 5 hours before Harry sent her on her way.

After that Harry went to his room stared a fire, but when he started the fire. The flame caught his hand on fire, but them he was just holding an open flame in his hand just looking at wondering why it did not hurt.


	3. an open flame

Chapter 3 an open flame

Harry sat there gazing at the open flame in his hand. He was truly amazed that he was not

Getting burned. Then he noticed the color of the flame changed with his mood. He did the same thing with his other hand not even knowing how he did it. It was now late at night so he thought nothing of it and went to sleep.

The next morning he woke at 4:30a.m., and went straight to his class room. He sat down at his desk pulled out a cigar lit it, and then started to grade papers. A moment later Hermione walked in saw him smoking walked up to him took the cigar and broke it in two.

"Hey that was a good cigar"

She looked at him angrily and said "I hope you enjoyed it Harry James potter, because it was your last one" as she had said that Harry glanced at the rose she gave him. He noticed it was bright red. He looked up at her and said "thanks I love to"

She smiled and left the room

He went on grading papers when Dumbledore came in "Harry I hope you are not busy. I need a moment of your time" Harry nodded and asked "chair" the headmaster nodded

Suddenly a chair came blasting past Dumbledore's head but this time Harry caught it, then handed it to him telling him to go on because he had a class in 10 minutes.

"Harry" he started "you will be take a month and a half leave of absence. I have found you 3 personal trainers they will be staying here at the castle with you, but you will not have time to teach during this time. You will not even be seen by anyone your trainers, and miss granger, because I see you to have something going on. To get back to the point you will be training at three times the level of an Auror, and must not be seen. I have already informed miss granger, you tell the class that you will no longer be teaching it." Dumbledore finally fished but left before Harry could say anything.

The day went by quickly and was ended by Dumbledore calling him to his office

Harry walked right in to Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore and three other's pointing there

Wands at him. Harry got made and said "gentlemen it is not nice point" with that all four wands few over to Harry. Dumbledore stood and asked "how did you do that Harry?" Harry was as confused as he was but said "not sure just kind of happened. Sorry about the intrusion"

The men looked at Harry saw his scare then looked at Dumbledore in question. Dumbledore knew what they where about to ask and said "this is Harry potter, now Harry I want you to show them the extent of your powers" Harry suddenly got mad and said "no because someone in this room bears the dark mark. Until I find out whom it is. I'm interested" with that said he walked out.

It had been a week since Harry had been called to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting on the love seat by the fire place looking at the glass rose Hermione had given him; he noticed that it was blood red. 'Well it had been a week since I saw her. Maybe I will surprise her. Thought walking out of the room; as he mad his way down the hall he heard a cold voice call out "what

Is mudblood? That is because he is left the castle says he never wants to see you again." That was when Hermione started to cry, but just then Harry appeared next to her looking mad. "What the hell did I tell you last time?" Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry a cried something in French. The jet of black light was about a foot from him when it stopped. Harry didn't know why it stopped, so he looked at the light for a moment. Somehow he knew it was a stunner. Harry walked up to him and said if you ever touch her I will personally through you out of this, and if you ever try to stun me again I will kill you under stood" the only thing malfoy did was nod. Harry then grabbed Hermione and left; they where almost to the great hall when she asked "how did you do that back there?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

With that Harry snapped his fingers and they where in Harry's room they took a seat next to the fire place. He waved his hand over the fire place and the flames came to life. "You never answered my question Harry. How did you do that?"

"Ok look I have been able to do stuff lately that I thought impossible. Like what you saw, so the only way for you to know what I'm talking about. He stood up walked over to her held out a hand. She was about to take it. When a flame came from his hand; She gasped then said "Harry you have to thing both rare. First you have the ability called an open flame, and second you are what they call A.T.W.L.M. meaning the ability to do wandless magic. But I feel you have more abilities then you known about because I have never seen anyone stop a curse in mid air."

Harry looked at her and said "Hermione?"

"Yes"

"Breath"

"Ok but… he cut her off "no butt's I have more to show you" Harry held up his hand and with in a moment a book came blasting past her head and into his hand.


	4. the turn of frendship

**someone please send a review of what you think of the story**

Chapter 4

Harry was sitting in his office just think about Hermione and how he showed her what he could do yesterday and reading; he heard a voice call of the darkness "well you and granger seem to be getting along, but that is not why I'm here"

"ok well how may I help you' Harry responded

"Well you see I would like to offer a truce between us. My dad made me take the dark mark, and well I would like get him back. I would like to train with you, and help you kill Voldemort. That does not change the fact that I still hate you"

Harry smiled to himself then said "ok a truce it is. I will also train with you, the only catch is that I am going to remove the mark, let's see it"

Malfoy lifted his sleeve up revealing the mark Harry waved his hand over it. Then pain shot through Malfoy's entire body. "Hey that hurt" "look at your arm"

He looked at his arm it was gone "it is gone how"

Harry looked at him and said "that I cannot tell you. Training starts at 4:00a.m. in the morning on the pitch, so get some sleep. You may go."

Malfoy turn to go stopped turned around and said "Potter…Harry um thank you." Then walked out the door; not soon after that Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked in "Harry we have not seen you in days. Snape has been teaching; he keeps saying that you will not be teaching anymore this year." They all asked

"Yes that is correct I have morn important thing going on right now... but Harry was cutoff by Dumbledore's voice behind him "yes he does, you three may see him tomorrow but for now you must go" with they walked out, and Dumbledore walked over to Harry sat down and began "Harry how did you know that one of the trainers in my office had the dark mark?"

"I can not tell you and sir may I ask a question"

"Yes by all means"

May I barrow 60 suites of armor, and if yes can you move them down to the pitch by 4:00a.m"

"Yes, May I attend what ever you are doing" Dumbledore asked

"Sure you can watch from the stands, and by the way. I have control over my powers

I can turn them off and on when I want. I have been working on them."

"Indeed you have" was all Dumbledore got taking his leave.

It was 4:00a.m. Malfoy making his way to the pitch he walked on to the pitch to find 60 suites of armor standing there. Then Harry's voice came "ok we're going be using these suites of armor to train. I will show you what to do we will go through 10 different duels." With the last word Harry snapped his fingers suddenly every suite of armor came to life, but only one steeped out.

He walked over to it motioned for it to attack. Picking up it's sword it walked over to Harry and started swinging. Harry caught the sword in mid air, but it melted in his hand. The armor got up for another attack, but Harry put his hand up; suddenly it was shot back at least 60 feet. He walked over to Malfoy then Said "your turn"

Malfoy then walked up to where Harry was and said "Potter if you get me killed"

"Can it" was all Harry said

Then sent the armor on him they spent nearly 7 hours going at it, when Dumbledore spoke up and said "gentlemen that was a truly amazing performance, but I must ask Harry how did you animate all of the armor at once? Will be performing in front of the school?"

"First I can animate up to 4000 suites at once second you had better believe we are performing in front of the school, besides I think there already here."

They all turned around and the whole school was sitting in the stands.

After everyone left the pitch Dumbledore pulled Harry aside and said "it is time to discuss your other two houses come with me to my office"

"One thing first sir; Can Hermione, Ron and Ginny come to?" Harry asked

"I think they are way ahead of you I have just spoken to them they are meeting us there" with that they left the pitch


	5. chapter 5

sorry it took so long to write but had stuff to do. let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

When they got to Dumbledore's office, Harry saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

As they walked in the three just sat there. Then Harry asked "ok what did you need to talk about my property for?"

"I'm glad you ask" he began "well you will be staying at potter manor for your training,

All four of you will. Before anyone says anything, Harry show them what you can do with your magic"

Harry put his hand up three chairs came flying into the room, and then he told them to sit.

He put up his hand, white light shot from it then multicolored light, then suddenly he snapped his fingers, and two suites of armor came in. they then turned to face Harry.

"Do battle" Harry commanded with that they started to duel

After the duel the other just looked at him when he asked "what do you think?"

"I like it can you do more" Ron asked

Before Harry could ask Dumbledore broke in and said "you will see that later for now we have must to talk about"

"first off" he began "you will no longer be at Hogwarts, but we are the only ones that know that, second these two gentlemen behind me will be staying with you and training you" both men had red hair and blue eye they where twins it was Fred and George. After the meeting in Dumbledore's office; Harry and Hermione went for a walk through the castle. Just then Draco came running in looked at Harry and asked "didn't think you could leave with out me do you." As they walked they heard a scream. When they rounded they corner; they saw Ginny lying lifeless with a note in her hand.

Harry took it and read it out loud

Potter

The girl is not dead, I warn you try any thing and I will do

More then just stun her next time. O yeah and don't try anything stupid

There are more then 20 Death eaters waiting to kill you.

Harry looked up he grabbed Ginny, and walked away with Ginny leaving Hermione and Draco. Hermione still followed him all the way to Dumbledore's office.

When they walked in they knew Harry was pissed, because he just sat listening to Dumbledore.

"Harry Ginny will be fine, but you will not have to look far to find who did this to Ginny" Dumbledore said

"Who?" Harry asked

"Mr. Malfoy's father was here… but before he could tell Harry; the whole story there was a loud bang. They looked over to Harry, but he was not there. Every thing with a foot was gone; there was even a big hole in the floor.

Hermione looked at the other two and said "he is really pissed I hope he does not do anything stupid"

At the exact last word Harry was back with three people who where tied up, Draco's father, and two other people.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and Draco then said "you two take care of them. I have to talk to Hermione about something." As he picked up Ginny and walked out with Hermione at his side.

"Harry what is this about" she asked

"Well I sort of have a problem. You see I'm in love with two people you are one of them" he said looking down at the floor

She looked kind of worried as she asked "who is the other person you love?"

He didn't say anything but looked down at Ginny that was when Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry you love me, and Ginny don't you?"

"Yes" he began "but don't tell Ginny please" but the one thing he didn't know was that she was awake the entire time, and heard every word.

"I won't but you can't let Ron know, because he already tried to kill you once"

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the hospital wing


End file.
